This invention is directed to a portable device for lifting and positioning in place for nailing both ceiling as well as wall panel or board used in building construction.
The inventor has found it desirable that a portable device as herein described have the ability to retain the panel or board in relatively fixed position to the device when positioning the board or panel against the framework prior to nailing. This gives the user the ability that he can bring the board on the device into abutting positionment with the previously nailed board. In addition, by providing locking means with the device additional protection is provided to the user that an inadvertent engagement of the supported panel or board will cause it to fall off of the device and possibly injure the user of the device. The inventor has found it desirable that the device also be adaptable for use in applying panels or boards to walls and provision to facilitate this has been provided for in the invention.